<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Human by tripthelightfantastic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211477">The Human</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripthelightfantastic/pseuds/tripthelightfantastic'>tripthelightfantastic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, F/F, F/M, Futanari, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, non-consenting sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripthelightfantastic/pseuds/tripthelightfantastic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thick mountain of a gem stands before you, yellow eyes focused down on your own. Her gaze is piercing. It makes you feel very much like a prey animal looking up, helplessly, at an apex predator. You know your fate. It’s only a matter of time before you meet it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jasper (Steven Universe)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Human</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And what are you supposed to be?” Jasper’s voice is deep, raspy, and sounds just as cruel as she looks. Her lips curl into a humorless grin. “You’re the weakest thing I’ve ever seen! Is every being from this planet as pitiful as you?” She reaches out. You flinch, shrinking back against the wall and closing your eyes. “HAH. Pathetic,” Jasper spits. You feel her hand grab your chin and force your head up to look at her. “Look at me when I’m talking to you, human.” Your eyes stay closed.<br/>
<br/>
Jasper drops the grin. “I said look at me!” She punches the metal wall of the interrogation room next to your head. The bang startles you enough to open your eyes. “That’s better,” Jasper almost coos, her eyes flicking down over your body. “I need something from you, human,” She runs a crimson thumb against your lips, “and you’re going to give it to me.”</p><p>You mumble, “I don’t know anything, I swea—” Jasper slip her thumb into your mouth, to your surprise. “I know you know nothing,” she sighs, toying with you. Suddenly her voice hardens, “Information is not what I what.”</p><p>As your mind turns to what she could want with you, you bite down on her thumb. She hisses and her eyes close, but she doesn’t flinch. Her expression melts into a smirk, and those golden eyes open. Did she like that..?“</p><p>You see,” Jasper removes her thumb from your mouth and closes the distance between you, pinning you there with her hips. You have no hope of escaping. “I have another need for humans. You are disposable. Weak. But oh, playing with your kind is so fun.”She licks her teeth and pins your hand against the wall.</p><p>The other releases your jaw and drags a fingernail down your shirt, over your breast. You reach out with your free hand to slap Jasper. Her head whips to the side from the strike, but she only laughs. “Keep fighting me. It’s cute when you do.”Her fingers find your nipple, and you gasp, shifting as far back against the wall as you can get. You reflex and go up onto your toes to try to get away from her. She almost gently begins rolling your nipple and you sigh out a moan despite yourself.</p><p>Just as your eyes slip closed, Jasper tweaks your nipple, hard. You cry out, and she laughs quietly. “It’s not so bad, is it?” She almost whispers. You look up helplessly at the gem you have no hope of overpowering. But.. She’s right. You nod slowly. “Good human,” She coos, a smirk across her face.</p><p>She turns and throws your weight across the room, holding your wrist. You swing back around until she has you against her body again. “Trying to fuse with me, human?” She teases, biting at her lip. She walks you backwards a few steps, then throws you on the ground. You land on your back with a grunt, and before you can sit up, she’s on your lap, pinning you down again.Y</p><p>ou try to wiggle backwards, out from under her, but she simply squeezes her thighs. You’re trapped between them. “You know what I want from you,” She purrs, rocking her hips into yours slowly.“</p><p>Jasper, you—“</p><p>SMACK. You’re seeing stars, as your head is snapped to the side by the impact of her hand. “You will address me as ‘Sir’,” she growls, “if you can even address me at all.”</p><p>There is a shift, and Jasper looks down at herself. You feel a hardness against your hips that wasn’t there before. She grins, and undoes the lower half of her clothing. An impressive orange, crimson-striped cock sits between her legs. She shifts forward until she is sitting on your chest.”Suck it,” She commands. She’s towering over you. The sight begins to stir something deep inside you. Your hand reaches up to grab the base of her cock. You barely rest your hand on a thick thigh, as if asking permission.</p><p>“Do it,” She hisses, threading a hand through your hair. She presses her cock against your mouth, and you let it slip between your lips. Her body seems to relax some as she moans and tilts her head back, that mane of white framing her face. She gently rocks into your mouth, and you nod in rhythm. You can’t help but let your eyes slip closed as you moan into her cock. Jasper lets out a laugh, hand tightening into your hair. “You know, human, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re enjoying this,”She suddenly slips herself out of your mouth and you can breathe freely again. She brings herself up to her knees and flips you over, smacking your ass and grabbing your hips to pull you against her hardness. She presses it against your pussy through your clothes and leans forward. “I’m going to give this to you,” she whispers in your ear as her fingers deftly undo your pants and slide them down, “And you’re going to take it,” You curl your toes. “What do you say, human?” Her fingers are stroking your lips through your panties.</p><p>”Y..yes, sir,” You mumble. Jasper reaches out with her free hand and pulls your head back by your hair savagely. ”</p><p>I didn’t hear you!” ”Yes, sir!” You shout. Jasper suddenly shoves aside your panties and slips her cock deep inside you. You’re dripping. She feels even bigger inside you. Did she.. grow? She laughs and grabs your hips, pulling you onto her, before she begins thrusting into you. You hear a moan and you wish she had those extra hands that you’ve seen fusions sport before. </p><p>Jasper leans forward and bites your shoulder, causing you to yelp. It spurrs her on even harder. You’re on the verge of tears, when you hear the beginnings of it. Jasper’s breath hitches as she’s pounding into you. It cuts the rhythm. She sighs and moans. You feel a new hotness inside you that makes you quiver. Jasper slips out of you and pushes you onto the ground cruelly. When you look over your shoulder, she is flat between her legs, and her clothing is intact. She stands, places a foot on you and applies a little pressure, smirking. “I think I’ll keep you around, human.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>